


Let's **** Flandre Scarlet!

by PastaBucket



Series: Let's Shamelessly Touhou! [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Eldritch Abomination, F/M, Femdom, Horror, Nightmare Fuel, One Shot, POV Second Person, Smut, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 15:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18449741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastaBucket/pseuds/PastaBucket
Summary: Are you ready to experience 500 years of basement?





	1. Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some mood music:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roOzchV0ovc  
> (I'm linking because I can't get AO3's player to work.)

As you enter through the stone portal, the heavy metal door slams shut behind you and you find yourself in pitch black darkness.  
There could be anything lurking in here. The only assurance you have, is Remilia's word.

"Hey...", you hear a young girl voice from somewhere ahead of you. "You look fun."

Two red flames ignite at the opposite ends of the room. As they near you they swirl around eachother, before they materialize as the eyes of a blonde little girl.

"H-how did you do that?", you ask as your eyes somehow grow accustomed to the darkness.

"Do what?", she asks. She doesn't really care about the topic though, as she begins looking you over, poking you in the shoulder. "You look funny."

"Listen, Flandre, I've come here to..." Flandre cuts you off by grabbing hold of your arm and almost yanking it out of its socket, as she drags you along toward a bed in the corner of the room. At least the harsh treament is heading in the right direction.

Flandre seats herself on her bed and drags you up into her arms back first, and gives you a firm squeeze that makes your ribcage bend to its breaking point.

"Flandre!", you croak as you struggle for air. "I can't breathe!"

"Breathe? Why would you need to do that?", she asks, puzzled. "I doubt the air here is good for the lungs."

As she lets you go and spins you around, you narrowly avoid breaking your spine in the process. You meet a face shining with joy. "Hey! Sis sent me another one!", she beams. "You're human, right?"

"Y-", you begin, before she squeezes the air out of your lungs again with inhuman strength and a childish giggle.

"I wasn't sure she'd send another one after what happened to all the other ones."

"No, listen, Flandre!", you groan for her attention. "I came here voluntarily!"

Hearing that, she lets you go for a bit, and she finally has your attention.

"That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard.", she says with surprise. "Are you all this dumb?"

"Look, let me show you something."

Now when you finally have the room to, you quickly pull down your pants and expose your penis.

"What's that?", Flandre wonders. "Who gave you that funny looking growth?"

You look down and realize that it's just dangling there.

"It's my penis.", you explain to her. "It gets bigger."

Intrigued, Flandre reaches for it, but you quickly jump out of her range. "No, listen! It's a delicate thing, Flandre."

"Then why bring it here?", Flandre frowns. "You know there's nowhere to run here, right?"

"Just let me explain!", you plead with her.

"No!", she shouts. "I hate dialogue!"

"Well, then let's skip to the good part, okay? Just lie back and let me show you what it can do."

"But I want to play with it!", Flandre protests.

"...and you will, but not with your hands, okay? Just take off your panties and I'll rub it against your crotch."

"Now we're talking!", she smiles as she lets her white panties sail away into the darkness. "I'm going to devour your growth with my front butt!"


	2. The ****ening

You take a deep breath and crawl on top of the girl. Before you know it, she's catches you up in another crushing hug - this to time keep you from escaping.

"Any final words?", she grins as she drives her heels into your butt to force you closer to her.

You let out a yelp as you feel something between her spread legs begin to nibble at the tip of your growing erection, before your entire body is forced forward as something suddenly sucks you inside.

"Wait! What's going on?!", you cry out.

"I dunno.", she says. "You're the one who wanted to be devoured."

This isn't at all what you imagined. You feel how her vaginal walls squirm as if they're alive with a dozen tentacles, each examining and licking along your shaft. You try to wrestle free, but the tentacles just drag you back until her labia constrict around your base again.

"Your growth really has gotten bigger", Flandre smiles as just give out shocked gasps of bewildered pleasure. "and it tastes really good too."

"Jesus! Please let me go!", you beg.

"It's too late. You've already awakened its hunger.", she says, holding you in place as its alien suckling continues.

"Please tell me it doesn't have teeth.", you whimper between gasps.

"Why are you asking me for? I thought you were the expert on this. Nobody's been stupid enough to stick something in there. I thought you knew what you were doing."

As the squirming tugs you further and further in, and you become too out of breath to even speak, Fandre's giggle turns into a maniacal laugh at your folly. Soon you feel the squirming begin to take on a steady rhythm, as if her whole crotch is contracting to a throbbing pulse.

"Wait, what's happening?!", you scream with panic at you feel a tingling sensation begin to spread into you.

Flandre just cracks an evil demonic grin at you. "It's feeding time."

A second later Flandre's face takes on an increasingly satisfied expression, as you feel how something being sucked out of you, in spurt after spurt. She's feeding off of your penis somehow, and you feel like you're slowly dying from it.

"Mmm...", she relishes as you feel weakness overtake your body. "I think I've finally learned how to feed off of you humans."

After that you lose consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Flandre: Almost 50 views and not a single like. I'm that unattractive, huh? T~T  
> Remilia: I try to bring you the most eager ones, but suitors do generally have to be alive to like you, and the broken bones don't help either.  
> Flandre: I think I'm going to give up speed dating, and become a nun. u.u;  
> Remilia: Not in my house.


End file.
